The objective of the Outpatient Department (OPD) is to support all clinical components of the Program Project by providing ambulatory investigation, treatment and follow-up care for patients involved in the research programs. The OPD provides patient supportive service 7 days a week and includes: 1) Pretransplant and pre-bone marrow storage evaluations, 2) Posttransplant and post-storage assessment and treatment, and 3) Long-term follow-up evaluation and care. Expending the role of ambulatory clinic and home support will reduce the cost of marrow transplantation and duration of hospitalization. Investigation of the late effects of autologous transplantation is vital for the overall quality of the database of this Program Project. Long-term follow-up of autologous marrow recipients will be compared to results obtained in allogeneic transplant recipients and permit differentiation of preparative regimen complications from those which are the result of posttransplant immunosuppressive therapy and graft-versus-host disease.